


匿名吻

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mandarin, PWP, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Summary: 2015年的旧文





	匿名吻

　　“老实说，我觉得Harry最近很奇怪。”Hermione放下餐刀看着红发的男友，以此作为对话的开端。  
　　  
　　Ron费劲吞下鸡腿，疑惑地问道：“哪儿奇怪了？”Hermione抱怨道：“哪儿都奇怪。Ron，你都不关心Harry的精神状况吗？”  
　　  
　　“我很关心，他好着呢。我们昨晚才讨论Ginny到半夜……我是说，讨论女孩子。”Ron又开始进食了，他含混不清地说着，伸手抓向下一个土豆。  
　　  
　　“你们讨论Ginny干什么？你又对她的新男友发表什么糟糕言论了吗？”  
　　  
　　“我没——”  
　　  
　　一个黑发的男孩匆匆跑进了大厅，他顶着一头凌乱不堪的头发，好像在狂风中站了三个小时。“早上好，我饿死了。”他一屁股坐在Ron的身边，猛地灌了一口南瓜汁，“Malfoy在哪？”他插起一块鸡胸肉，回头看向Slytherin长桌。  
　　  
　　“你看，这就是不正常。”Hermione悄悄说道。  
　　  
　　“拜托了，我们都知道他对Malfoy有这种不正常的关注，”Ron咕哝道，“尤其是在比赛前夕。一个好的找球手应该有这种警觉的意识，何况Malfoy可是他的劲敌。”  
　　  
　　“男孩子。”Hermione翻了个白眼，决定不再谈论这个话题。  
　　  
　　Harry还在咬着土豆，模糊不清地问：“Malfoy在……”  
　　  
　　“在你身后，救世主。”DracoMalfoy懒洋洋地说道，他故意撞了Harry的肩膀，导致后者仰头倒进了甜甜圈堆里。“谢谢你对我的过分关注，希望你还有精力关注脑袋后的游走球。”Crab和Goyle吃吃地笑了，他们模仿游走球呼啸的声音，拥着Draco走向Slytherin。  
　　  
　　Harry的同伴们手忙脚乱地把他扶起来，Hermione捡起他的眼镜：“安静吃你的东西，Harry。”黑发的Gryffindor伸手接过，并未理会女孩的警告。他跳起来朝远处的金发大声吼道：“FuckyouMalfoy！”  
　　  
　　Slytherin桌上的笑声忽然停止了。DracoMalfoy回过头来，面对男孩挑起半边眉毛，露出不怀好意的笑容。“Fuckme，Potter？”他将一条腿搁在长凳上，敞开面对Harry。  
　　  
　　男孩脸红了。这让Malfoy更加大胆地将手伸向胸前，装作享受的样子一路慢慢抚摸到小腹：“Comeon，ifyoucan。”他眯起眼睛，朝Gryffindor抛了个媚眼。不仅是Slytherin，整个礼堂变得异常喧闹，所有人都笑得直不起腰。  
　　  
　　“恶心。”Ron呻吟着捂住了眼睛，“为什么我们得和这种流氓说话，Harry？Harry？”Ron得不到回应，抬眼看向他的好友。  
　　  
　　“HARRY？”  
　　  
　　Harry满脸通红，一言不发地跑了出去。  
　　  
　　红发的Gryffindor困惑地目送他的离去，转过头说道：“你说得对，Mione。他不正常。”Hermione给了他一个“我早就说了”的白眼，收拾东西离开了礼堂。  
　　  
　　Harry快步走向寝室，他需要一个冷水澡来放松一下。  
　　  
　　冰水反复冲刷着他的身体，Harry觉得自己稍微平静了一点。  
　　  
　　HarryPotter有个秘密。尽管他隐藏得很好，这依旧让他坐立不安。他可以忍受Ron整晚抱怨Ginny的新男友有多么讨厌，也可以忍耐Seamus关于他女友永无止境的性爱需求的炫耀，但是，他无法忍受男生们对Harry自己感情生活的刺探。  
　　  
　　也许是他太过敏感，但是当Harry发现他对男性健美的肉体有过分的注意力时，他意识到了自己有些不同，并且第一时间求助了巫师电台。深夜主播对匿名的青春期男孩总是有惊人的耐心，在Harry反复叙述他对学校里某个令人讨厌的男生有不正常的关注以后，主播用她甜美的声音小心翼翼地问道：“孩子，你有没有想过，也许你是喜欢他呢？”  
　　  
　　HarryPotter，活下来的男孩，是个同性恋？  
　　  
　　他有一瞬间被这个结论震惊了，但很快他的大脑就违背了他的意愿，迅速接受了这个可能。HarryPotter喜欢男人，一切都说得通了。这就是为什么他沉迷于Quidditch赛场上的肉体碰撞，他在更衣室总是不自觉地看向其他男孩的半裸上身。  
　　  
　　以及为什么他对DracoMalfoy有欲望，那个令他曾经恶心作呕如今痴迷不已的金发小混蛋。  
　　  
　　Harry不愿接受这个答案，他为此甚至做了个实验。但实验结果令他更加绝望。他将湿漉漉的头发撩到耳后，忍不住回忆起几天前的那一场噩梦。  
　　  
　　Harry披着隐形衣，站在空无一人的教室里。他屏住呼吸，仔细听着走廊上的动静。渐渐地，喧闹的人声由远及近。他偷偷打开一条门缝，小心辨认着经过面前的人们。  
　　  
　　Hermione像往常一样走在最前面，快步赶往下一堂课，身后跟着懒散的Ron和其他Gryffindor。Gryffindor总是成群结队，不是合适的目标。Harry喉头滚动，紧张地搜索着。  
　　  
　　他眼睁睁看着Gryffindor们离开了他的视线，随即是脚步匆匆的Ravenclaw和不紧不慢的Hufflepuff，偶尔有一两个Slytherin走过，Harry做出一个“呕”的表情放他们过去了。  
　　  
　　学生们陆续离开了，Harry有些着急。  
　　  
　　如果再不行动，你就永远不会有答案。他下定决心，无论下一个人是谁都要进行他的实验。  
　　  
　　脚步声渐进，Harry听得出只有一个人，不算缓慢，但是听起来毫无戒备。就是他了。Harry稍微拉开了点门缝，蓄势待发。  
　　  
　　在一片袍角出现的瞬间，Harry揪住了他的领子，将那人拽进了教室。只听见一声疾呼，他立刻施了一个咒语遮住了来人的双眼，闭上眼睛吻住他。Harry微微踮起脚尖——这正好让他够得着男孩的双唇——他抓着男孩的袍子，狠狠碾压他的双唇。陌生男孩反抗着，混乱中Harry咬住了他的下唇。  
　　  
　　他立刻放开男孩并将他推了出去，重新穿上隐形衣，躲进了教室深处。  
　　  
　　门被猛地撞开，男孩几乎瞬间解除了咒语，凌乱的发丝落在额间，他愤怒地注视着空荡的教室，眼神迷惑。  
　　  
　　“你怎么了？”门外有人问道。  
　　  
　　“没事。”男孩撩起发丝，用手背擦了擦唇边的血渍。“别让我抓住你。”他恶狠狠地甩下一句，转身带上门。  
　　  
　　Harry缩在角落，双手捂着嘴巴。他惊恐地看着男孩离去，终于意识到自己到底做了什么。  
　　  
　　是DracoMalfoy。  
　　  
　　Harry站在更衣室，手忙脚乱地穿上他的Quidditch长袍。他的火弩箭静静地躺在角落里，男孩的注意力却集中在隔壁房间的声音上。  
　　  
　　“你的嘴巴怎么了，Malfoy？”他听见有人如此问道。  
　　  
　　“被一只野猫咬了。”Harry满怀期待的那个声音拖长腔调说道，“我没看清是只什么样的猫——不过我总会找到它的。”你永远也别想找到它。Harry绝望地想到。  
　　  
　　“Harry，该走了。”Fred或者George拍了拍的肩膀，“你看起来不大好。”  
　　  
　　“很紧张吗？”双胞胎中的另外一个走过来搂住他，“第一次打Quidditch吗小伙子？让我们告诉你一点诀窍，什么都别管，专注你的小球——”  
　　  
　　“不是别的什么球，别想歪了。我们会负责避免你被打到脑瘫——”  
　　  
　　“或者把你打到脑瘫，但是在此之前，我们的王牌找球手，你得抓住你的目标。”  
　　  
　　“紧紧抓住你的蛋蛋（balls），不要含住它。”Weasley双胞胎异口同声的玩笑逗得Harry裂开了嘴。“我可不是个新手。”他回应道，“保护好你们自己的球吧。”  
　　  
　　Harry抓住他的扫把，将DracoMalfoy抛出脑海。  
　　  
　　场外已经人声鼎沸了。Gryffindor和Slytherin的选手同时冲出闸门，瞬间一道道红或绿的身影在半空中盘旋。  
　　  
　　随着霍琦夫人的哨声，双方列队，相互对峙。  
　　  
　　“敬礼——”  
　　  
　　“我可不会对你低头，Potter。”金发的找球手挺直脊背，高傲地说道。  
　　  
　　“千万别低头，不然我没法抓住你鼻子底下的飞贼。”Harry回击道。他有些着迷地看着对方因为他的反击而皱起眉头，灰色的眼睛在阳光下因怒火更加透明。Draco的下唇由于他前几天的鲁莽而结了血痂，Harry对自己在金发男孩身上留下印迹感到兴奋。  
　　  
　　霍琦夫人踢了一脚箱子，游走球和金色飞贼同时窜上高空。Harry并未多做停留，他拔高扫帚，开始绕场搜索金色飞贼。他没有多余的注意力观察另一个找球手，Harry提醒自己有更重要的事情等待他完成。  
　　  
　　显然，他的对手并不打算放过他。光轮2001虽然比不上火弩箭，但如果Draco想要给他制造小麻烦简直易如反掌。  
　　  
　　“别跟着我，Malfoy！”他在狂风中对身后绿色的身影吼叫，催动扫帚加快速度。“你管不着我去哪儿，Potter！”他听见Draco大声说道，紧接着从下方升起，Harry不得不转向规避。  
　　  
　　“Harry！别客气，狠狠撞上去！”路过的Angelina瞪了一眼Draco，从两人之间飞过，转身冲进鬼飞球的争夺之中。Draco得意洋洋地甩了甩头发，换来Harry的怒视和一个中指。  
　　  
　　火弩箭忽然加速了，Harry像子弹一般俯冲下去。Draco紧跟着俯冲，但他很快意识到这是个假动作，Harry借着火弩箭灵活的动作迅速掉头向左上方飞去，很快消失在Draco的视线中。  
　　  
　　比赛在Jordan的解说下继续，Harry无暇关注比分，他只想尽快结束比赛。他不停地在场地上穿梭着，搜寻那块金色光斑的身影。忽然，一道闪光出现在Slytherin的球门附近。  
　　  
　　Harry毫不迟疑地朝球门飞去，但他很快意识到Draco比他快了一步——金发的找球手从另一方向朝飞贼飞去，领先他十几英尺。Harry加快催动扫帚，在Draco就要抵达球门的那一刻朝他撞去。  
　　  
　　Draco被撞向球门，他在空中翻了几个跟斗才稳住，而金色的小球再次消失。  
　　  
　　Slytherin看台发出巨大的嘘声，Gryffindor给于他们的找球手最热烈的欢呼——他们成功阻止了Slytherin。  
　　  
　　“绅士风度，Potter？”  
　　  
　　“对你不需要。”Harry回给他一个假笑，想要掉头离去。Draco飞了过来，一把抓住Harry的袍子，凑近他说道：“真是野蛮，疤头，你撞人的力度和你接吻一样大。”  
　　  
　　他知道了。Harry慌乱地瞪着他，后者一脚踹开Harry的火弩箭，飞到他前方与他对视。“你在说什么，Malfoy。”Harry听见自己嘶哑地问道。  
　　  
　　Draco没有回答，他坏笑着指了指自己的下巴，伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，随即飞远了。Harry稳住扫帚，也掉头飞走。他从未如此渴望结束比赛，这太难堪了。  
　　  
　　金色飞贼并没有听到他的心愿。在漫长的搜寻和几次碰撞后，Harry低头躲过一个游走球，终于看见贴近地面的闪光。他立刻朝草地飞去，敏捷地穿过Slytherin和Gryffindor的战场，追逐金色的光芒一路上升。  
　　  
　　他听见耳边呼啸的风声和震耳欲聋的呐喊声，沿着金色小球的飞行轨迹攀升，直到看见正对面的绿色身影。DracoMalfoy就在他的正前方，朝着他俯冲下来。  
　　  
　　来不及了。Harry决定赌一把，他没有放缓速度，反而加速靠近飞贼。显然Draco也做出了相同的决定。他们眼看着彼此越靠越近，同时伸出手。  
　　  
　　无比安静。整个赛场都在注视着他们的飞行，胜负就在这一刻。Harry用力蹬了一下扫帚，Draco伸出的右手握紧了。  
　　  
　　他们的手握在了一起。  
　　  
　　“谁赢了？”Hermione紧张地拉着Ron的围巾问道。  
　　  
　　“别出声。”其他Gryffindor异口同声。所有人瞪大眼睛注视着这一幕。“是Harry！Gryffindor赢得了最后的一百五十分！二百七十比一百分，Gryffindor获胜！”Jordan洪亮的声音响彻赛场。红色的看台爆发出了欢呼。  
　　  
　　Harry抓住了飞贼。他将小球紧紧握在手里，Draco抓住的是他的拳头。Harry裂开嘴巴，看见金发男孩懊恼的表情。他刚想说什么，Draco忽然变了脸色。  
　　  
　　“Harry——”不知道是谁喊了一声，Harry来不及回头，“砰”地一声，他感觉自己被击中了。游走球从下往上砸中了他的后脑勺，他身不由己地朝着Malfoy怀里撞去。  
　　  
　　看台发出一声惊呼，两人在空中翻滚了好几圈，旋转着落在了地上。  
　　  
　　Harry晕晕乎乎的，感觉自己身下的草地柔软而温暖。阵阵剧痛中他抬头，看见另一张昏迷着放大的脸。  
　　  
　　“哈，Draco。”他咕哝一声，意识消失在黑暗中。  
　　  
　　Harry醒来时，他已经躺在HospitalWing了。他迷糊地看着四周，有人递给他眼镜，Harry低声道谢，慢慢坐起来。他的队员都围在他的身边。“对不起，Harry，我们以为比赛结束了，没有看见朝你们飞来的游走球。”Fred道歉，“你的表现太精彩了。”  
　　  
　　“没关系，我们赢了。”他露出一个傻乎乎的笑容，伸出左手。球队的所有人纷纷与他击掌。“干得漂亮。”Angelina低声说道。“谢谢。Malfoy呢？”Harry问道。  
　　  
　　“在你旁边躺着呢。”Woody笑着说道：“他可被你撞傻了。”人们陆续笑了起来，他们开始眉飞色舞地向Harry描述他们摔下来有多惨烈。  
　　  
　　热烈的讨论声被MadamPomfrey打断了。她挤到Harry的床头，拧开了几瓶药剂。“这里禁止喧哗，你们为什么不回学院庆祝呢？我的病人需要休息了。”她哄走了其他人，转身看向Harry。  
　　  
　　“躺下，孩子。”她严厉地说道，轻柔地扶住Harry，“你应该会有点脑震荡。感谢Malfoy先生，没有他你现在可能脊椎都断了。”  
　　  
　　“什么——”  
　　  
　　“Malfoy先生和你一起摔下来的，我猜你撞上他的时候他伸手抱住了你，幸好还有草坪的缓冲，不然你俩都没命。”她手上不停地调配着药水，递给他一小杯液体。“喝完以后睡一会儿，过了这一晚你就可以走了。我还要照顾Malfoy先生，他伤得不轻。”MadamPomfrey拉开他身边的床帘，走了进去。  
　　  
　　Harry这才注意到那张床上躺着的金发男孩。他安静地躺在那里，凌乱的金发散落在枕头上，英俊的侧脸沾上少许血迹。Harry静静地看着MadamPomfrey忙来忙去，清理他身上的泥巴和青草。  
　　  
　　“等会他醒了以后让他喝掉这些。”校医将手中的杯子搁在床头，嘱咐Harry，“你们俩都得躺上一晚上，不准吵，不准打架，知道吗？”  
　　  
　　“好的夫人。”Harry乖巧地答应了她，躺在床上一动不动。MadamPomfrey满意地点头，匆匆地离开了。  
　　  
　　Harry侧头盯着身边的男孩，沉浸在自己的心事里慢慢沉入梦乡。  
　　  
　　天色渐晚。Harry在享受了数小时的个人时间后，被Draco痛苦的呻吟惊醒了。他有些紧张地注视着金发男孩睁开了眼睛，吞了吞口水，Harry干巴巴地开口道：“晚上好，Malfoy。”  
　　  
　　Draco挣扎着想坐起来，Harry下床走近他。“别碰我，疤头。”金发男孩没好气地说道，“我可救了你一命。”Harry没理他，伸手拿过床头的药剂：“MadamPomfrey要你喝了这个，我们都得在这待一晚上，我可不想和你打架。”  
　　  
　　虽然不情愿，Draco还是接过了药剂，一口喝下。很快，他看起来又恢复了神气。“你当然不想和我打架，”他拖着腔调，“你对我有种不正常的迷恋，HarryPotter。”  
　　  
　　Harry脸红了：“闭嘴，Malfoy。我可没有喜欢你。”  
　　  
　　“你喜欢我。”Draco给了他一个坏笑。他指了指自己的下唇：“你可真热情。”Harry觉得浑身发热，他局促地站起来：“我没有，不是我干的——”  
　　  
　　“当然是你，Potter。”Draco打断了他，“作案太匆忙了，你留下了这个。”他从床头长袍的口袋里摸出了一张字条，举到Harry面前：“随身携带啊，你可真喜欢我。”  
　　  
　　他手上举着Draco去年给他的那张字条，上面画着Harry被球砸中的画。字条皱巴巴的，折痕起了毛边。“看得出你很珍惜它，Potter。为什么？”  
　　  
　　Harry说不出话，他涨红了脸看着面前坏笑的Slytherin。Draco长久地凝视他，在对视中他慢慢收起了笑容。事实上，他对Harry有着相同的感觉。  
　　  
　　Draco很早以前就意识到自己是个双性恋，这对他的生活没有任何影响，相反的是，他因此在Slytherin更受欢迎。尽管他不拒绝其他人的示爱，Draco依旧从入学开始就对传说中的男孩充满关注。Merlin知道他被人强吻后返回那间空教室，掉落在地上的旧纸条给了他多大的惊喜。  
　　  
　　“Potter，你现在欠了我一条命。”他盯着Harry，慢慢说道。黑发男孩的眼睛在夜色中翠绿明亮。“Slytherin可不是不求回报的人。”  
　　  
　　“你想要什么，Malfoy。”Harry紧张地看着一脸严肃的Draco，感觉灾难即将降临。他该知道DracoMalfoy就是这样睚眦必报的小混——  
　　  
　　“和我交往，Potter。”Draco干脆地说道。Harry停止了心中的谩骂。他刚才说了什么？  
　　  
　　Draco被他的表情逗笑了。他知道这完全出乎Harry的意料，看起来他似乎觉得Draco会提出一个羞辱他的要求。  
　　  
　　但是为什么不呢，Potter？他愉悦地想着，这是你想要的，也是我想说的。  
　　  
　　Harry有些惊慌失措了。他觉得Draco在开玩笑，就在上一秒金发的小混蛋还在嘲笑Harry对他不正常的迷恋，而现在？  
　　  
　　DracoMalfoy正在看着他。他的身后是皎洁的月光和美丽的星空。金发的男孩撑起下巴凝视着他，浓密的睫毛在蓝灰色的眼睛前投下倒影。  
　　  
　　Harry觉得自己被击中了。他不受控制地点头。Draco立刻笑了起来，挑起一边嘴角，眼中闪动着调皮邪恶的光芒。Harry忽然感到口干舌燥，下腹也绷紧了。  
　　  
　　该死。他挫败地想着。他真的对这个恶棍有种不正常的迷恋。  
　　  
　　“Well，”Draco带着调侃的语气开口，“成为黄金男孩的男朋友会是我莫大的荣幸。”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，Malfoy。”Harry立刻说道，但这只是让Draco笑得更开心了，他伸长了双腿，双手撑住了床沿站起来。他走到Harry的床边，俯身将双手撑在了Harry脑袋的两侧。  
　　  
　　Harry紧张的看着他，Draco的脸占据了他所有的视线。那个Slytherin坏笑着凑近他，用一种调情的口气说道：“HarryPotter？”Harry在他的注视下脸红了，与此同时他觉得自己的下身有了反应。  
　　  
　　该死的，邪恶的，性感的，迷人的，DracoMalfoy。  
　　  
　　“Fuckyou,Malfoy。”Harry虚弱地回答道，那个Slytherin的目光看起来饥渴极了。Draco喜欢他这个事实让他忍不住更加兴奋。  
　　  
　　“你应该在答应我的要求之前先验一下货，Potter。”Draco挑起了他的一缕发丝在之间揉搓着，指腹摸索过黑发男孩的脸颊——这种感觉好极了。黄金男孩在他的身下求饶，哦，光是想象这个画面就能让他激动。  
　　  
　　Harry的胃里有一千只蝴蝶在起舞。它们快要飞出来了。“那么现在就验货？”Harry舔舔下嘴唇，挑衅地看向Draco。  
　　  
　　Draco的眼睛看起来深了些，他靠近了Harry，在他耳边私语道：“我能够满足大部分的人，Potter。”他嘶嘶的说道，“第一次？”  
　　  
　　“猜猜看。”Harry冲他露出了一个挑衅的笑容，他伸手抓住了男孩柔软的金发，将男孩的头拉了下来，主动吻上了Draco的唇。该死的，柔软的，甜蜜的唇。Harry尝试着伸出舌头舔舐Draco的唇瓣，睁大眼睛看着金发人缓缓闭上了眼。  
　　  
　　好极了。Harry想着，手指深入了Draco柔顺的金发，他更加专注于品尝那个Slytherin的口感。是的，非常美妙。Draco张开了嘴巴邀请他进入，Slytherin男孩的舌头异常灵活，他带动着Harry的舌头交缠着，相互交换唾液。Harry感觉到有一双手在他的身上游走，带着节奏，热情地滑入了他的衣服里。  
　　  
　　Draco离开了他的唇瓣，开始攻击黑发男孩的鼻尖。“你的鼻子。”Draco嘟嚷着，他很清晰的记得昏迷前两个人相撞的细节。Draco叼着Harry的鼻尖，用牙齿轻轻啮咬着，很显然，MadamPomfrey已经治好了他们大部分的伤。Draco的手在Harry的衣服里游走着，他勾画着Harry病服下的线条。  
　　  
　　“脱掉它，Malfoy。”黄金男孩已沉浸在了感官的享受中，他扭动着身体要求更多。  
　　  
　　Draco微微笑了起来：“叫我Draco，Harry。”他带着满足的腔调诱哄着男孩，而后者很快屈服了。他解开了Harry的扣子，双手在他身上游移。  
　　  
　　Harry感到了一阵酥麻。Draco的手指流连着他的身体，用一种色情的方式打着圈圈，一直到他的小腹。越过那丛毛发，然后，轻柔地握住了Harry的阴茎。  
　　  
　　他重重地哼了一声。  
　　  
　　“你的，火热的，跳动的。”金发的Slytherin将嘴巴移到了他的耳边，舌头伸进了他的耳道。他感觉到那根灵活的舌头舔弄着他，Draco的牙齿也在挑逗着他。  
　　  
　　“你有一根绝妙的舌头。”Harry控制住自己不要呻吟，他勉强吐出了这句话，Draco便咬住了他的耳垂。“还有牙齿。”Draco补充道，他的呼吸在Harry的耳边起伏着。Harry只能咬住下唇避免自己发出任何色情的回应。  
　　  
　　“技巧，Potter。”他轻声调笑着，吻住男孩：“别折磨自己。”  
　　  
　　Draco握住他半身的手开始行动了起来，他的五指覆盖着Harry的阴茎，在上面来回滑动着，不时用他的指甲搔刮着Harry的龟头、  
　　  
　　“你的小家伙变硬了。”Draco笑起来，恶作剧般捏紧了Harry的下半身。  
　　  
　　黑发的Gryffindor猛地弓起了背。Draco立刻封住了他的嘴，并用身体压住了躁动的Harry。“Quite。”Draco一直吻到他没了力气才放开他。Harry的脸在月光下涨得通红。  
　　  
　　Draco带有威胁意味地捏住了Harry的要害。“不想MadamPomfrey发现就小声点儿。”他咬住Harry的锁骨。“不然我们会被轰出去。”  
　　  
　　Harry呜咽了一声，Draco便将另一只手伸进了Harry的嘴中翻搅。“安静点，宝贝。”他安慰着男孩，舔着Harry的锁骨，用他的舌尖在男孩小麦色的皮肤上画着圈，握住Harry阴茎的手加快了动作。  
　　  
　　Harry被他的手操纵着。那只手像生来就会手淫一般天才地在他的阴茎滑动着，不时逗弄着Harry的龟头。Harry只能随着对方的节奏而律动，而Draco的手指限制了他发出任何有意义的音节。  
　　  
　　这听起来可真淫荡。Harry模模糊糊地想着，而这个念头使他更加兴奋了。  
　　  
　　“我能满足你么？”Draco带着笑意的声音从Harry的身上传来。是的，那个Slytherin已经游走到了他的胸部，他的舌头正在舔弄着Harry的乳头。Draco的身影隐没在黑暗中，Harry只能感觉到有人在玩弄他的乳头。舔着，咬着，打着卷，拉伸。  
　　  
　　“嗯哼。”Harry扭动着身体，不知是渴望Draco进一步的动作还是在逃避金发Slytherin的戏弄。他已经够硬了。  
　　  
　　Draco并没有执着于男孩的回答，他继续往下，含住了Harry的阴茎。  
　　  
　　Harry弹跳了起来。“Fuck！”他叫了一声，Draco的嘴巴，哦，Fuck，太美好了。温暖的紧致的口腔！Harry的手伸进了金发中，他抓住男孩的头发，似乎这样就能减轻那些快感。但是Draco的头还在移动。Harry的手随着男孩的头而滑动着，他完全能想象那个高傲的Slytherin是如何在他的阴茎上来回吸吮着，用他绝妙的舌头紧紧贴在Harry的肉棒上，画着美妙的弧线。  
　　  
　　Harry光是想象就能射出来。Draco的手滑到了Harry的双球上，挤压揉捏着，偶尔划过Harry的臀部，最后固定住了Harry。  
　　  
　　“别乱动。”Draco似乎说了这么一句，开始更加卖力地吮吸起来。  
　　  
　　Harry觉得自己漂浮在空中了。他的阴茎硬得发疼。“Draco，放开。”Harry想要推开他，Draco直起身，但是他还是抓着Harry的坚挺。要命的是，Draco的指尖堵住了他的前面。  
　　  
　　在Harry还没有出声以前，Draco抬起了Harry的双脚，将男孩的臀部悬空了起来。Harry发出了短促的叫声：“你要干什么！”  
　　  
　　Draco的脸在月色中半明半暗。他露出了一个色情的笑容，缓缓开口道：“干你，Harry。”  
　　  
　　在那一瞬间，Harry觉得他的心要跳出来了。Draco调转了身子，将双膝架在Harry头的两侧，他的阴茎打在Harry的下巴上，散发的热度让Harry的脸烧了起来。  
　　  
　　“吸我。”Draco干脆地说道。那个男孩又沉下头开始亲吻Harry大腿内侧，Harry忍住呻吟的欲望，乖巧地将Draco的阴茎含进了嘴里。太大了。Harry想到。有谁会相信呢，他和DracoMalfoy，在HospitalWing的床上做爱。  
　　  
　　Draco的舌头移向了他的身后，Harry立刻感觉到了那个男孩的意图。他想要抗议，但是Draco巨大的阴茎堵住了他的喉咙，他只能呜咽着感受到Draco在用他的舌头扩张他后面。  
　　  
　　那并不是很疼，但是感觉很奇怪。Draco的舌头还在前进着，当它到达极限时，一根手指代替了它。它蠕动着，开垦着Harry。  
　　  
　　“我的手指在干你，Harry。”Draco懒洋洋地说道，他揉捏着Harry的臀部，一边用他的阴茎戳刺着Harry的嘴巴。Harry只能用呜咽作为回应。  
　　  
　　Draco的话语刺激着Harry，一种羞耻心和性欲的快感席卷了Harry。他觉得从头到脚都被这种快感淹没了。  
　　  
　　在两根手指的作用下，Draco慢慢深入到Harry的深处了。他仔细扩张着Harry，想要找到……  
　　  
　　“嗯！”Harry猛地发出一声呻吟。  
　　  
　　Yeah。  
　　  
　　Draco露出了胜利的笑容，他刺激着Harry的前列腺，直到内壁开始变得黏腻光滑。Draco直起身，拍拍Harry的脸：“好了。”他抽出了自己的阴茎，贴着Harry的身体将自己调转过来，和Harry面对面。架起男孩的两条腿，他将自己对准了Harry的后穴。  
　　  
　　抽回手指。  
　　  
　　Harry感觉后面虚空许多。但很快，一个光滑的坚硬的龟头抵住了那里。Draco缓慢而坚定地将自己挤进了Harry的穴口。  
　　  
　　这种感觉太奇怪了。Harry忍着不适，但是还是有一些呻吟溢出了他的嘴角。Draco立刻俯身吻上他的唇，辗转着安慰他，交换唾液。  
　　  
　　那根坚硬的阴茎终于完完整整地插入了Harry。Draco忍着兴奋，停留在了Harry的深处，直到那个男孩开始因为不自然而扭动腰部。  
　　  
　　“别乱动。”Draco警告他，然后开始轻微地抽插。他要确保每一次都能撞击到Harry的前列腺。逐渐的，Harry发出了享受快感的呻吟。  
　　  
　　Draco露出一个无声的假笑，他腾出一只手来握住Harry的坚硬，在前段的出口处来回摩擦着。果然，男孩呻吟得更加忘情了。  
　　  
　　“Oh,Draco。”Harry扭动着配合他，“就是那里，没错!Ohfuck!”HarryPotter在他身下扭动。Draco想到，他加快了速度，肉体撞击的声音变得更加有规律，更加大声。  
　　  
　　Harry彻底迷失了。他知道Draco能带给他快感。他本能地想要更猛烈的撞击。那个男孩在他的身上用力地干他。没错。  
　　  
　　DracoMalfoy在干HarryPotter，猛烈，意乱情迷。  
　　  
　　Harry忍不住更加大声地呻吟起来。“Draco,再快点！用力！OOOOOh!”他抓住Draco的背部，而对方在他的身侧撑起了一只手。Harry眯着眼睛看见金发男孩仰起头，脸上混合着快感和不能爆发的痛苦。  
　　  
　　他忽然用力收缩了一下臀部。Harry满意的听见那个男孩倒吸了一口气。“HarryPotter。”Draco威胁地挺动了一下。他眯起灰蓝色的眼睛，更加猛烈地撞击起来。  
　　  
　　Harry觉得自己快被操坏了。Draco的手还在抚慰着他，极富有技巧地玩弄着他的阴茎。他觉得再也不能承受更多了，他快要爆炸了。  
　　  
　　“我要射了，Draco。”他哭喊着，黑色的乱发散开在洁白的枕头上，Harry用力抓住了Draco的背部。  
　　  
　　“Together。”Draco听起来也快要忍耐不住了，他更加猛烈地抽插着，最后一个深挺，他停在了Harry的体内。  
　　  
　　Harry也爆发了，乳白色的液体沾湿了Draco的手掌。他大声的呻吟着，不自觉地收缩着内壁，Draco则在紧致的肠壁夹击下勃发着，他伏在Harry的身上，直到他射完了才慢慢退出了Harry的身体。  
　　  
　　“如何？”Draco吻了吻Harry的眼睛，用炫耀的口气问道。  
　　  
　　Harry给了他一个虚弱的笑容，汗水在月光下发亮：“不赖。”  
　　  
　　“你带了魔杖吗？”Draco在床头摸索着，找到了他的，他爬回Harry的身边，对着他施了一个清理一新。用这个咒语清理身体让Harry感觉很奇怪，但是Draco说这是必要的。  
　　  
　　“你可真是经验丰富。”Harry讽刺道。  
　　  
　　Draco低头给了他一个吻：“为了你着想。”他的唇瓣再次和Harry的重叠在了一起。Harry闭眼享受着，他觉得自己仿佛身处梦境。  
　　  
　　“如果你想要更多，Potter，我们可以回寝室，我知道一个很好的地方。”Draco靠着他，慵懒地说道。  
　　  
　　Harry没有回答。金发男孩好奇地睁开眼睛，发现他的黄金男孩已经睡着了。他咧开嘴笑了，撩开Harry的头发吻了吻他那道著名的伤疤。  
　　  
　　他夙愿已偿。  
　　  
　　从那以后，他们经常在无人的空教室约会，半夜偷偷溜出去飞行。Draco甚至带他潜入Slytherincommonroom，在帷幕后接吻。  
　　  
　　直到圣诞节那天。Harry走下阁楼，圣诞树下一如既往摆满了礼物。他一眼就看出Hermione和Ron的礼物——一本Quidditch历史和会尖叫的游走球。他满心欢喜地找到了Draco那份，一件绿色的开衫毛衣。  
　　  
　　它让我想起你的眼睛——刚腌过的癞蛤蟆。Harry读着贺卡，忍不住笑起来。  
　　  
　　Hogwarts的大厅有些冷清，Harry穿着那件毛衣轻快地走向Gryffindor长桌，一路上不少人向他问好。他刚坐下，大门打开了。  
　　  
　　一队带着金色翅膀的矮人走了进来。这让大家回忆起了几年前的情人节噩梦。Harry饶有兴致地看着矮人们绕过长桌，当他们朝着Harry走过来时他升起了一种不祥的预感。  
　　  
　　矮人们站在他的面前。为首的矮人朝他敬礼。“我们有一份礼物要给你，HarryPotter。”他说道，不等Harry离开便举起了手中的竖琴。  
　　  
　　“不——”  
　　  
　　“他的眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆，  
　　  
　　他像黑板一样乌黑潇洒，  
　　  
　　他真的很帅气，  
　　  
　　打败黑魔王的勇士。  
　　  
　　而现在他是我的了。”  
　　  
　　Harry目瞪口呆地看着矮人们离去，他立刻看向Slytherin长桌，Draco并不在那儿。“MerryChristmas。”Draco神气的声音从门口传来，他大步走向Harry，当众把他拎起来给了他一个吻。  
　　  
　　抽气声四起。Draco吻得更用力了。当他们分开时，Harry简直不敢看其他人的表情。  
　　  
　　“我希望以后我们不用偷偷地约会了，我的匿名偷袭者。”Draco似乎很享受这种目光，他轻声对Harry说道，“我真是迫不及待想知道Weasley和Granger会是什么表情。”  
　　  
　　“Fuckyou，Malfoy。”Harry虚弱地说道。  
　　  
　　“Thankyou。”Draco满意地回敬，再次给了他一个拥吻。  
　　  
　　-END-  
　　  
　　


End file.
